1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pixel structure of display panel, and more particularly, to a pixel structure of display panel with high aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display panel mainly includes an array substrate, a counter substrate and a display medium interposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate. On the array substrate, a plurality of components e.g. gate lines, data lines and thin film transistor (TFT) devices are disposed. In order to shield the gate lines, the data lines and the TFT devices and to avoid color mixing between adjacent sub-pixel regions, light-shielding patterns (normally referred to as black matrix, BM) are disposed on the counter substrate. The dimension of the light-shielding pattern, however, is not only limited due to process limit, but also the alignment bias between the array substrate and the counter substrate. Therefore, it is one of the main issues in display industries to reduce the dimension of the light-shielding pattern so as to increase the aperture ratio without influencing the light-shielding effect.